


Artemis Fowl and The Audition

by stace8383



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stace8383/pseuds/stace8383
Summary: Artemis is too dramatic not to be a theatre kid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Artemis Fowl and The Audition

Artemis sighed and straightened his tie. He could not believe he was doing this, but his mother had insisted. ‘I worry that you’re not participating in student life,’ she’d said. ‘Your school years are about social development as much as academic.’ It was ridiculous, but he’d promised to try. 

He stepped onto the stage and began. 

‘To be,’ he said, ‘or not to be.’

It certainly was the question. It might be _nobler_ to ‘suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,’ Artemis thought as he spoke the lines, but it would always be his choice to ‘take up arms’. Or at least, instruct Butler to take up arms. Ending his ‘sea of troubles’ was the goal; nobility was not required. And yet, was this activity itself not an outrageous fortune he must simply suffer, he reflected wryly, for the sake of his mother. _Noble_. Dr Argon would have a field day with this. 

As the soliloquy drew to a close - ‘Be all my sins remembered’ - Artemis realised with some surprise that he had in fact gotten into the spirit of the exercise, and could almost be said to have enjoyed the experience. Hamlet had a flair for the dramatic that nearly matched his own. He gave a bow, and the drama teacher thanked him as he left.  
  
He probably wouldn’t get the part, he thought. But it had been an interesting exploration.


End file.
